


Mythic

by ladymacbethsspot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Creature Fic, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, very loving and gentle tentacle stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Hanji has chartered a research expedition to investigate giant squid and Levi is along for the ride, hoping to film a nature documentary. While at sea they discover a creature beyond expectation.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say about this one other than- enjoy! The explicit rating applies to a later chapter. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

Levi knew that he’d done plenty of crazy shit filming animals before, but this was the first and last time he’d let himself get stuck on a godforsaken boat for so many days. He deeply regretted having agreed to the job. Even though it was Hanji. Even though it would be the chance of a lifetime if it panned out. That was the heart of the problem – if. The way things looked, it was a big ‘if’.

Hanji had made quite a name for themself as a world-renowned expert in Marine Biology, a distinguished researcher. More importantly, they were also a good friend from Levi’s college days, maybe his only one. They were certainly the only person who could convince him to go chasing after giant squid. Hanji had warned him that the mysterious animals were elusive. Few had been observed; little was known about their habits. So, like everything Hanji was interested in, it was a gamble. Except this time Levi was along for the ride, having never been one to turn down a friend in need.

Still, he mused, he might have been in way over his head. He’d filmed dolphins, manatee, and coral reefs plenty of times, but the deep-sea thing was new. After days of nothing but rolling waves and taunting emptiness he’d started to think Hanji might be leading them on a wild squid chase. His stomach was finally beginning to feel normal, but he still couldn’t look at anything but tea without it twisting up in a painful gurgling mess. It was pathetic- he’d almost gotten used to vomiting. His teeth would probably rot out of his head soon from all the acid. Then he’d really only be able to drink tea. _This was a huge mistake_ , he thought as he zoned out, staring at the bottom of the bunk above his in the gently rolling cabin.

The crack of a door slamming open startled him, and Levi looked up to see Hanji silhouetted in the entry. The harsh lights from the deck shone at their back and flashed across thick glasses, making them look eerily like a mad scientist in a campy horror movie.

“Levi,” Hanji howled, “I think I found something!”

Levi dragged himself up with some effort, swinging his legs over the side of the bunk, “What is it?”

“I don’t know, it could be a squid, but I can’t tell exactly. Whatever it is, it’s weird! Come see!” Hanji’s excitement was endearing and Levi, catching a bit of the enthusiasm, heaved himself out of the bunk. He trailed behind Hanji, wondering if the jittering ball of nerves and energy looked more wound-up than usual. It was impossible to tell, but Hanji wasn’t likely to disturb him for nothing, so Levi followed silently.

They entered a little room perched by itself near the stern. It was jammed so full of screens, gauges, communication gear, and wires that it was a wonder three people could fit inside. They couldn’t though, not comfortably, and Hanji shooed Moblit up out of the single half-broken wooden chair in an effort to make some room. Even with the three of them standing the tiny space felt cramped, and Levi could barely see around Moblit to where Hanji motioned, pointing out the control station for their limited underwater camera setup, jabbing one finger at something showing up on the edge of the screen.

“Do you see it? In the corner there, the red-looking bit.”

Levi squinted, craning his neck and shuffling in the closet-like room to get a better view.

“Move your finger, shit-glasses, I can’t see crap with you waving it around.”

Moblit snorted and carefully extracted himself from the space, avoiding Hanji’s waving hands and pushing the sad little chair to the side as he headed back to the cabin- either for a well-deserved nap or to fetch more coffee. Hanji deflated slightly, stepping back. Levi leaned forward, inspecting the corner of the screen. At first, he saw nothing but the familiar dark of water with the occasional floating unidentifiable debris. A large stripe down one side of the screen was tinted blue, the old equipment had probably seen better days- maybe 30 years ago. But, now that he looked closely at the area Hanji had indicated, there was something there. Something different. It didn’t look like a fish, or garbage, he’d recognize either by this point. It did look red, or at least like the suggestion of red in the dark murk of the water. Then it moved and Levi couldn’t deny that the languid, rolling motion looked a lot like something he hadn’t even dared to hope he’d be seeing.

“How big is it?” He asked Hanji quietly.

“Oh, it’s a bit hard to tell with this view but- I’d estimate that those tentacles are ten feet long? This camera can be misleading though, it could be bigger.” Their words came out so quickly, and Levi was so distracted by the screen that he barely caught their weight.

It could be bigger.

“How far down?” His second question was the one that really mattered- Levi was a skilled diver but he was going to be dealing with a camera and plenty of equipment.

“Oh,” Hanji cackled, “That’s the amazing part! It’s not deep at all- we can do a surface-supported dive and everything! Are you ready? I’ll get the communication equipment,” They didn’t even wait for a response, already poking around the hopeless clutter for cables and boxes, pulling out wires and pushing sensitive equipment roughly out of the way.

Levi grimaced, feeling for the abused electronics, and nodded, “Give me thirty minutes, I’ll meet you on deck.” 

 

* * *

 

The initial rush of the dive had worn off, and Levi found himself settling into the calm that accompanied filming. He was merely an observer, translating nature with his shots- the framing, timing, every aspect designed to mask his presence. The water was a comforting darkness around him, it was surprisingly calm below the waves. The lights he’d brought cut through the thick darkness like headlights in fog. Soon, he knew, the sun would rise- it was always more abrupt on the water with nothing on the horizon to slow its pace. The sun would bring with it a change to the underwater environment, some animals hiding from the unwelcome light suddenly appearing in their habitat while others would wake to venture out from the depths. Their time was precious and Hanji’s voice in his ear urged him on.

“Do you see anything yet? I think you’re getting close, just a bit deeper.”

Levi chose not to respond, it would mean breaking the spell he’d created with measured movements and silence. Luckily, Hanji didn’t seem bothered and kept chattering away about nothing, probably carrying on a second conversation with Moblit in the background. He continued swimming down, slowly, sweeping the light in purposeful arcs. The emptiness settled all around.

There was a hint of color below, and Levi trained his eyes on it. It flicked gently, the long, elegant form materializing as he approached. Was it ten feet- no, Hanji had only been guessing. There were more splashes of color visible now, their suggestion condensing into solid tapered ends coiling around each other and sliding through the water. Those delicate ends quickly gave way to long undulating arms, becoming thicker, powerful and sinuous. Levi couldn’t find their beginning; their slow waving motions were distracting and mesmerizing.

“Levi?” Hanji asked, “Do you see anything?” He’d forgotten that there was no live video feed.

“Yes,” He breathed, voice quiet, though it mattered little, “It’s huge, Hanji. Beautiful.” Levi stared at the appendages. Their color was striking against the dark, much more vivid in person than filtered through the old screens on deck. Deep cool reds and purples, mottled in speckles and patterns shifting with the endless supple flow. The specks shrank and grew, forming new designs, new tints and combinations as he watched. He let his eyes trace the form of the graceful limbs, swimming closer to investigate the rest of the creature at their end. The tentacles thickened and Levi gasped.

“What is it?”

Levi stared. Good question. What was it? Something impossible. There was simply no way.

Where the tentacles ended, a man began.

Rather, the upper half of a man, strange colorful appendages blending seamlessly into the more familiar muscle and skin of a man’s lower back. Levi blinked. Was he dying? Had something happened to his air supply, making him hallucinate? But what his eyes told him was unmistakable- this was one animal. The creature, or man as it were, was turned away from him. His back and shoulders were those of a normal, though quite muscular, human. Levi’s shock was still palpable. He might be weak from seasickness and hunger- was this his mind playing strange tricks? He schooled his breathing, calming his racing mind by slowing his body.

“Levi, are you alright?” There was concern in Hanji’s voice, that much was undeniable and real.

“Yes,” Levi answered carefully, scrutinizing the thing before him critically, “But you won’t believe this.”

“Is it a squid? Is it giant? Oh my God, Levi, tell me, I need to know!”

“It’s not a squid. It’s more like an octopus, but it’s not that either. I’m going to get closer for filming.”

Levi ignored Hanji’s excited noises and loud breathing as he let himself slip back into the blank mental state of silent observation. He held the recording equipment steady, preferring to let the camera serve as his eyes. It was easier that way to distance himself from his disbelief and the camera would not lie. Tentacles waved lazily, the creamy flesh of their undersides and pale peach suckers creating contrast to the stunning display of shifting cool camouflage. He got closer, framing his shots carefully, panning the camera over the drama of such a strange hybrid. It was an odd experience, and he felt self-conscious in a way he’d never had before filming another animal. But then, this was not like any other animal. It was both awe-inspiring and unsettling; Levi was unsure whether he should treat the thing before him as animal or man. Before he could decide, the creature turned, looking straight at him. It held his gaze, raised thick blonde eyebrows and gave him a mild smile.

It was definitely not a creature- definitely a man.

Levi found himself staring, pulling the camera slowly away from his face to assure himself that this was real. Now that he could see his front, there was nothing particularly astonishing about the man’s appearance above his hips. He would have been a tall on land, his broad shoulders at home on a swimmer. His face was handsome with a square jaw, aquiline nose and high cheekbones framing very blue eyes, striking even in the murky dark. Blonde hair moved gently in the water, and his expression seemed slightly taunting- fully aware that Levi was looking at him. Levi found him strikingly attractive and pushed the thought away quickly, glancing back at the thick trailing tentacles streaming around.

He brought the camera back to his face, hiding behind it, now more than ever, as he felt the man’s intelligent blue eyes appraising him. The man grinned wider and held out a hand, motioning him closer. Levi trained the camera on the man, capturing the casual gesture and began to swim closer.

Suddenly, something dark sliced through the edge of the camera’s view. It moved quickly, and Levi jerked the camera back just in time to see the huge weighted net come down, draping over the creature and enveloping it. He looked up and around for its source, and saw Hanji, in their own diving gear. The weights at the bottom of the net twisted around each other, trapping the man, and Hanji swam forward to tie them off deftly.

Levi waved his arm in a desperate ‘no’ gesture at Hanji, trying in vain to get their attention. What were they doing? Hanji wasn’t even supposed to be in the water. When had the creepy breathing stopped sounding in his ears? This was not a part of the plan.

There was nothing he could do now though, Hanji was already heading back up to the surface, the net being hoisted up behind them from the boat above. Levi’s mouth took on a thin line as he followed Hanji up. There was nothing he could do. If Hanji hadn’t told him their plans they had probably done so to keep him from interfering. The creature being pulled up as they swam looked at Levi. Its handsome face was no longer relaxed and playful. Its brows were drawn together, its features had taken on a hard line and the ends of tentacles flicked impatiently. It stared at him. Levi looked away; he couldn’t bear the accusation in those blue eyes.

The water lightened around them as the sun rose.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi becomes familiar with a captured beastie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi interacts with a special beastie, and Hanji acts crazy. I can't write much without giving things away.  
> Also, explicit content in next chapter (tags will change to reflect contents when it's finished).
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

Levi woke from his brief nap and groaned, remembering the events after the dive. He’d had a shouting match with Hanji and stormed off, refusing to help her and Moblit set up the creature in the observation pool. He knew he should apologize for the things he’d said, but he also knew that they would just be hollow words. He didn’t want to apologize. Hanji was wrong. This wasn’t just some sea creature to study, it was something more. It was… Levi was having trouble describing it to himself even. Magical?

No, magic wasn’t real. This was.

He swung himself off the bunk and rummaged through his things to find a clean t-shirt and underwear. One of the worst things about this infernal boat was the tiny, filthy shower, but it was better than nothing. He’d been exhausted after the dive, physically and emotionally, and had only gotten a chance to rinse off quickly before collapsing. Now his skin itched at the thought of how long he’d let the sticky wetsuit sweat cling to him without a proper scrubbing.

After a brief shower and a thorough tooth brushing Levi felt marginally better. Still angry, still tired, and now a bit hungry on top of it all, but better. He still couldn’t deal with the thought of approaching Hanji or Moblit though and decided to avoid them for the time being. The most pressing matter was tea and locating the creature to make sure it was unharmed. Once the steaming mug of strong, dark tea was firmly in his grip he left the cabin, making his way across the deck to the storage area, the only place large enough to set up the observation pool.

Before descending the narrow, metal stairs Levi had to flip the lights on. Christ, Hanji hadn't even left the creature any light. He clenched his teeth and started down the stairs. Levi’s foot hit the metal floor, steps tapping audibly as he approached the temporary pool. Its sides came up a little higher than his waist, plastic reinforced on the outside with sandbags to hold its shape. The pool was probably twelve feet in diameter, a size that would have been ample if it wasn't currently housing such a mass of tentacles.

The creature had its back turned to him, but had raised its head, clearly having heard his approach. Its arms were tied around the wrists behind its back. The rope didn’t end there, instead lengths crossed the creature’s torso, looping around its shoulders, under its arms, and circling its waist to secure it. Through the knots at its hands a second rope was looped that ended wrapped around a ceiling pipe. The bonds weren’t tied so tightly that the creature couldn’t move, but they were enough to ensure that it wasn't going anywhere.

It turned awkwardly, arms and shoulders shifting under their restraints to allow the painstakingly slow motion. One it was facing him, it stared at Levi. Gone was the lively smile, the amused curiosity he’d seen underwater. This was a hard look, gaze calculating and cold. Levi noted, somewhat uncomfortably, that it looked far more handsome than a bound, angry creature had any right to be.

“So, you've decided to show your face after all, little diver.”

Levi blinked. He rubbed his eyes. It had spoken, to him no less. He gaped.

“What's wrong? Too ashamed to speak to me?” The creature- no, the man’s voice was deep and stern.

“I- didn't know you could talk.” Levi stammered after a moment. The man frowned.

“Of course I can talk. At least, if there's anyone worth talking to, which I'm beginning to doubt is the case.” Levi looked away, anger flaring at the man's words. He was here to help, after all. He’d only come down here out of concern for the man. He hadn't expected to get chewed out by a mythical octopus-man, but nothing that had happened in the past 24 hours had been expected.

“Look, I-,” Levi paused, clenching his hands into fists, reminding himself to calm his temper only when nails bit sharp crescents into his palms, “I only planned to film you, nothing more.” The man kept his gaze steady and Levi returned it, fighting to contain his irritation.

“You weren't acting as a distraction so that the other human could capture me without my notice?” The man did not break his stare. “It would be foolish for you to lie, little diver,” a thick tentacle rose from the pool and flicked water onto the metal floor in a loud slap. The smooth flesh flexed threateningly. Levi bristled.

“I'm not lying. I had no idea what Hanji was up to until it was too late.” Levi responded angrily to the accusation. The man's eyes searched his face, weighing the words. Something he found there must have satisfied his scrutiny because the man's expression shifted into something calmly neutral. Levi felt his own indignation ebb.

“Fine, I believe you,” the man added, “My name is Erwin. I'd like to at least know what you have planned for me.”

“I don't know what Hanji is thinking, but I can try to find out. I’m Levi, by the way.” The thick air that had built between them lightened. Both men cast cautious glances at each other. Levi bit his lip, trying to decide what to say next or whether leaving was the best course of action now that they’d run out of words.

An idea hit him. “Can you breathe out of that water?” he asked.

Erwin shook his head, “Only for a few minutes.” Wheels began to turn in Levi’s brain.

“So, you couldn't escape even if you weren't tied up,” he ventured. Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow in response.

“That might be the case, but I might also be lying to you.”

Levi shook his head with a faint huff of amusement. “No,” he said, “you don't get it. It doesn't matter whether you can escape or not, I just need a good enough excuse to untie you to keep Hanji from having a shit fit over it if they ask.” Levi thought he saw the ghost of a smile on the man's face. Christ, he was even more handsome when he wasn’t pissed off.

“You're more clever than you look, little diver.” Levi snorted disdainfully at the taunt and approached the pool, reaching out and grabbing one of the ropes around the man's shoulder as Erwin moved close to the edge to give him better access.

“Don't call me that if you want to keep those tentacles intact.” He struggled briefly with the knot on the man's hands before finding and loosening its end. After undoing the rope reaching up above them, only the knots around Erwin’s torso remained. Small, quick fingers made short work of those too as Levi tried to ignore the warmth of the man's smooth skin under his hands. When the ropes had fallen away Levi tossed them into a pile on the floor and Erwin turned back around, rubbing the stiffness from his wrists.

“So, what are you anyway, some kind of squid?” Levi asked, vaguely waving at the place were Erwin’s hips melded smoothly into the mottled skin of tentacles. Immediately, Levi wanted to take back the question, it probably wasn’t very polite to wave at a stranger’s crotch and call them a cephalopod. Erwin frowned, making Levi regret his word choice even more.

“I’m not a _squid_ , don’t lump me in with those mindless barbarians. If anything, I’m more like an octopus.” Erwin pulled his arms across his chest one at a time, loosening them out to combat the uncomfortable position he’d been forced to hold earlier. Levi couldn’t help his eyes from lingering on the movement, the muscles of Erwin’s arms standing out as he stretched casually. Levi tore his gaze away, determined to make some sort of amends with the man.

“Are you hungry?” Levi asked, thinking of his own upset stomach ruefully.

“Yes, you actually interrupted my pre-dawn hunting.” Great, this was not going well, Levi lamented silently. Erwin seemed to notice his frustration and added, “A fact I was happy to overlook- it’s not every day that curious little divers flatter me with their attention.” Levi pursed his lips but ignored the repeated nickname.

“What kind of things do you eat?” He asked instead. Erwin shrugged.

“Fish, shellfish, anything smaller than me.” The sly smile creeping across the man’s features and the way he’d pitched his voice lower, emphasizing the words assured Levi of their implication, and he felt an involuntary thrill. Deciding to end the oddly exciting interaction, Levi turned to head upstairs.

“I’ll find something. Maybe I can figure out what Hanji has planned too.” He added over his shoulder, catching a flicker of amusement in Erwin’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

Levi found Hanji back in the tiny equipment room. They’d gotten Levi’s camera hooked up to their laptop and were going through the footage he’d captured, watching what looked like the same fifteen seconds of video over and over before skipping back and forth between interesting shots punctuated by loud slurps of coffee.

“What’s the plan?”

Hanji started at Levi’s voice, pulling their attention from their work to see him leaning in the cramped doorway. “Plan?” Hanji’s eyes unfocused and Levi sighed, “Oh, for the sea monster! I need to transport it to the laboratory, of course. There are all kind of tests I want to run, it’s going to be amazing!”

“Tests?” Levi prompted, raising a thin brow.

“Yeah, like measuring its reflexes, examining its anatomy, measuring its response to light and other stimuli. I need more equipment and tools to do a full battery of experiments. There are so many unknowns!” Hanji began gesticulating wildly, getting up from the chair to search for something or other in the piles of equipment and papers strewed bout, “Oh, I’m so excited, I think I’ll name it! How does the name Sonny sound to you? Or maybe Bean? You know, octopuses can regrow their arms, I wonder if-”

“Enough, Hanji,” Levi quickly stopped the flood of words, motioning Hanji to sit back down, “That’s sick.”

“Sick? What are you talking about?” Hanji gave him a look of genuine confusion and Levi wondered how it was possible for someone so brilliant to be so dense.

“That creature, it’s intelligent.” Levi offered.

“Well of course it is! Octopuses are some of the most intelligent creatures. That’s why this is such an opportunity!” Levi’s brows knit and his hands clenched. Hanji was being even more difficult than usual. Sure, it was never easy to dissuade Hanji when research was involved, but something wasn’t adding up.

Levi gazed at the laptop where Hanji had been viewing the footage he’d taken. He thought back to Hanji’s appearance during the dive. Then Levi realized- they hadn’t interacted with Erwin. They hadn’t been beckoned to in the water, watched by those piercing eyes. They way Hanji was pouring over the tape it was possible they hadn’t seen the end. On top of that, it was obvious that Erwin hadn’t spoken to them, he hadn’t known their name after all.

So, to Hanji, Erwin was nothing but a monster. 

Levi decided to leave it be. If Erwin had chosen not to reveal himself then he had no right to, whatever the man’s motives.

“Either way Erw-,” Levi bit off the name half-way through, correcting himself, “Uh, it, needs to be fed, Hanji. If you want to bring it all the way back to the lab you can’t have it dying on the way.”

 

* * *

 

Walking down the metal stairs of the storage area was more difficult with a plastic bucket full of fish. Erwin heard him coming and moved to the edge of the pool, watching him with mild curiosity. Levi placed the bucket of fish down in front of the pool near enough for Erwin to reach and put his hands on his hips.

“You’re stronger than you look too, little diver,” Erwin teased, looking conspicuously at Levi’s forearms.

“Shut up,” Levi dismissed the back-handed compliment, “And don’t call me that. I brought you fish.” Erwin chuckled and quipped, “Yes, that much is obvious.” The man was exasperating. First, he was angry enough to threaten to eat Levi, and now he was just being shameless. This was no time for flirting or jokes.

“You need to get out of here.” Levi said, frowning slightly at the man’s flippant attitude. Erwin’s expression remained playful.

“I agree, but I admit I’m a little disappointed that I won’t have to convince you of that using my powers of seduction.”

Truly exasperating.

Levi tried again, deadpanning, “Hanji’s plans are insane. They want to name you Sonny and chop your tentacles off.” Erwin’s expression grew serious at his words.

“Do you have any ideas?”

Levi chewed idly on his lower lip, thinking. He had a plan but it wasn’t anything special and it was risky.

“How long can you breathe out of the water?” Levi asked, adding, “I need to know, precisely.” Erwin considered the question.

“About three minutes comfortably. Maybe longer if my skin stays wet- five minutes potentially. That’s only a guess, though, I’ve never had to test it.” Levi nodded in response.

“It will be enough. It has to be. I’ll be back when it’s dark to get you out of here.” Levi’s brain was occupied with the logistics of the thing he was proposing. He’d have to clear a path, do something about the lights. He needed to make sure he could tackle the stairs quickly. Erwin snapped him out of his thoughts with a request, “Could you bring some paper and something to write with?”

“What?”

“Something to write with, I’d like to leave a note before I go.” The request was odd, but Levi agreed.

 

* * *

 

Levi waited until he was certain Hanji and Moblit were asleep before slipping soundlessly from the cabin. He surveyed the deck one last time, making sure the path from the storage hold to the side of the boat was clear. The cabin’s entrance faced opposite from where the storage area was but he wasn’t taking any chances, and Levi set about turning off the lights on that side of the boat. If he was going to be caught he wanted to make it as difficult as possible for anyone to stop him.

Satisfied, Levi made his way down the metal stairs into the storage area where Erwin waited.

Levi handed the paper and pen Erwin had requested to him wordlessly and set about moving boxes and crates. He quietly carried one over for Erwin to use as a writing surface and looked around the storage area for others that would serve his purposes. While Erwin composed his note, Levi located a few sturdy, low boxes and pushed the sandbags out of the way at the edge of the pool to stack them against it. He eased two other boxes into the water just inside the pool to form makeshift steps on either side of its edge. By the time he’d finished Erwin had folded the note in half and was watching him curiously. Erwin pointed at the boxes with one hand, placing the note down with the other.

“What are those for?” Levi stepped up easily onto the ones outside the pool’s edge and proceeded to get into the cool water next to Erwin. “What are you doing?” Erwin asked, moving his tentacles out of the way to accommodate the smaller man.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Levi grinned, “I said I was going to get you out of here.” He took hold of Erwin’s wrist, pulling the man up and over his shoulder while crouching slightly to thread his other arm through the mass of tentacles below. With one fluid motion, he hefted Erwin across his shoulders, positioning the man’s waist behind his head and grabbing the wrist he’d first slung up with his arm that had gathered half of Erwin’s tentacles to him. Lifting with his knees, he stood easily, adjusting his posture so that could carry him while keeping one hand free.

Erwin sputtered, the wind had been knocked out of him from the force of Levi’s lift. As Levi climbed out of the pool he mused, impressed, “I had no idea you were this strong.” Levi snorted and gripped his wrist punishingly.

“Shut up, we don’t have time to chat. You better do something about those tentacles too, they’re going to be dragging on the ground.” Erwin obliged, trying to curl the tentacles up off the floor without shifting their weight too quickly. Levi was right, he could lift Erwin, but it wasn’t as easy for him to move with the added weight. He walked slowly, shifting Erwin on his shoulders to try and balance the weight of the tentacles. They proved to be much more unwieldy than he’d considered. They flowed and coiled gently around, some resting themselves on his chest and back.

He continued walking, careful not to tangle the tentacles as he moved. Three minutes. That was all he had. Levi felt a sense of dread growing in his stomach as the rolling of the ship became more intense. The floor swayed at intervals, forcing him to struggle in a crisscrossing path towards the stairs. What would have taken him seconds alone was a painfully slow journey with Erwin in tow. Had thirty seconds passed? Hopefully no more than that. He reached the stairs and began his ascent.

One foot in front of the other. Levi was halfway up when he felt the ship sway and grabbed at the rail with his free hand. The dead weight of Erwin’s tentacles slipped, their wet slimy mass tipping his balance backward dangerously. Levi’s knuckles turned white as he squeezed the rail tighter, forcing himself to stay upright. One foot in front of the other. His heart was starting to hammer in his chest. Whether it was from the exertion or apprehension he couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was placing one foot in front of the other, getting to the top of the stairs.

Just as he mounted the final stair the boat lurched, slamming the door to the storage area closed in front of Levi’s nose. Erwin grunted in surprise and Levi cursed under his breath. They didn’t have time for this, he couldn’t let Erwin waste his oxygen on stupid shit, not under these circumstances. How much time had passed? Levi couldn’t think about it, could only move forward. His adrenaline-quickened heartbeat pounded in his ears. He opened the door and turned sideways to fit them both through the entry.

The weather had turned ugly; now that they were on the deck Levi could tell why the ship was rolling so violently. His stomach lurched as another wave tossed the boat around, cold spray misting onto his face. Wind whipped around them, chilling Levi’s wet clothing. The burden of Erwin’s dead weight bore down on him. Tentacles no longer twitched but draped limply onto the ground. Erwin’s breathing was slowing, becoming shallow. Levi had to hurry. He struggled across the deck, wishing the waves would stop for a moment so he didn’t have to take such a tortuous path. He didn’t have time.

The tentacles dragging behind him made it hard to move forward, and Levi shrugged his shoulders trying to get them up off the deck. It was no use, he couldn’t manage to both carry Erwin and wrangle all those appendages at the same time. He’d only made it halfway across the deck and the spray, thrown up by waves, slapped relentlessly onto him. His clothing stuck to him, drenched and soaking. Another weight, Another burden. He hoped futility that it might help Erwin hang on a little longer. At least long enough to make it back into the ocean.

One foot in front of the other. They were running out of time. One foot in front of the other. Levi’s chest burned and he blinked stinging, salty water out of his eyes. One foot in front of the other. Dread settled in him. One foot in front of the other. Levi could no longer tell if Erwin was breathing. One foot in front of the other. Erwin was dying. One foot-

Suddenly there were no more steps to take, Levi had arrived at the boat’s side. He leaned over it, trying to get his body as far away as possible. He didn’t know if there was any time left. There was no way to know, he could only do. He let go of Erwin’s wrist and made an effort to pull the trailing tentacles over the side of the boat before hefting Erwin’s torso and leaning over to drop the man into the water below. It wasn’t far to go, but Levi held his breath as the last tentacle slipped over the deck and the man’s form, half pale, half a dulled mass of reddish flesh, plunged into the water. Levi craned his neck to get a better view, searching the darkness below for any sign of movement. 

He stared into the night. The waves frothed at the side of the boat. He squinted, scanning the water. The ocean was as dark as the stormy sky above, swallowing the light from the boat’s deck into its depths.

Something pale appeared against the darkness. Erwin’s head and shoulders rose up on top of the waves, the man sported a jaunty grin. Levi let out the breath that he’d been holding in a long, relieved sigh. Erwin waved and Levi felt like a fool, but he returned the gesture with a wave of his own. The man turned and disappeared beneath the waves. He’d made it. Levi collapsed against the side of the deck, exhaustion rushing into his body as the adrenaline wore off.

When he made it back down into the storage area a few minutes later to hide the evidence of the escape, his eye landed on the note Erwin had left folded on the box. He picked it up and a smaller piece of paper, folded more tightly, fell out. It was addressed on the outside in a wide, open hand, to ‘Levi’. He pocketed the note, too tired to think.

 

* * *

 

That night, Levi slept more deeply than he had in years and woke the next day to Hanji shaking him roughly.

“Wake up, Levi, you won’t believe it!” Levi groaned, pushing her face away from his. Hanji had no respect for personal space.

“What?”

“The sea monster is gone!” Levi stared at Hanji, trying to adopt the most surprised look he could muster. “It’s crazy- I have no idea how it got out. The only thing I found was a note!” Hanji wailed while tugging at their hair in fevered handfuls.

“What did it say?” Levi was genuinely curious about the contents of the note. Hanji laughed, they were still too close and Levi could smell the coffee on their breath.

“It said- ‘So long, and thanks for all the fish’.” Levi snorted, trying to keep a straight face, “It’s even signed ‘Sonny’!” Levi couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching up. He hid the smile immediately at Hanji’s confused look.

“Yeah, that’s pretty weird. Now leave me alone, Hanji, I’ve got to take my morning shit.” He swung himself down from the bunk, heading for the tiny bathroom before Hanji could protest.

As he closed the door to the bathroom Levi remembered the note he’d picked up last night. He fished it out of his pocket and unfolded the slightly damp paper carefully. Spreading it open, he read the words slowly.

 

_Levi,_

_I owe you my life._

_Let’s meet again under the full moon._

_-Erwin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed Erwin's innuendo and terrible jokes. He might be me.  
> Oh ho ho, will they meet again? 
> 
> Comments/feedback/etc. always welcome!


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi stands in the ocean for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated so you probably know what to expect. This chapter is explicit.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

Months blended together and turned into years and Levi would have forgotten the whole strange incident if it weren’t for the fact that Hanji and Moblit were also there, proving that it had all been real. Work picked up again and Levi traveled frequently. He filmed polar bears hunting seals on the arctic tundra and swore he’d never live anywhere that it snows. He spent time in the stifling heat of the jungles of Borneo and contracted a tropical virus that made his shit smell like a dead animal for weeks. He caught the mating rut of the Nyala antelope on camera and wondered at their displays of dominance. But there was nothing like the mystery, the thrill of discovery, the exhilaration tinged with fear that had accompanied Erwin.

Each month Levi found himself staring into the oceans. No matter where work took him, the full moon always drew him to the water’s edge. It was foolish and he couldn’t have explained it to himself, but some part of him wanted the words Erwin had left him to come true. _Let’s meet again under the full moon_. It made him quiet and pensive when he thought on them. What did he want? He wanted to see Erwin again. But the real question was- why? That question had no easy answer. Erwin had been a beautiful, unbelievable occurrence. He had dragged Levi forcefully from the tedium of the everyday, had opened his mind to the possibility that the unknown was always there, lurking just behind the seen world. For a man whose job it was to observe, Levi had hardly believed he could be so blind.

It was the end of summer when he received the strange text from Hanji.

_Call went to voicemail- Moblit found a message that might be for you?_

The words were accompanied by a photograph taken by Hanji’s phone. It took Levi a moment to figure out what he was looking for- at first it seemed like just a normal expanse of beach. Then he picked it out. Shells and rocks were placed with purpose, the water had washed over them, but the grooves of sand scratched away between some were still visible. They were connected, forming letters. Levi squinted at the image, zooming in to trace the words with his eyes. He blinked hard when he’d finally understood the words, retracing them to be certain.

_Levi_

_Next moon_

_Here_

The message was short but it must have taken time to compose, the neat placement of objects was unmistakable. The next full moon was in six days and Levi would be back from his current project in just a few. He would make it. He quickly calculated the time difference and decided that Hanji would still be awake as he dialed.

“Hello, Levi?” Hanji answered after more rings than Levi would have preferred. They sounded out of it.

“I just got internet service- when did you send me that message?” Levi had been in and out of areas with anything resembling internet or mobile reception for a few weeks and prayed he hadn’t already missed the full moon in question.

“What message?” Came Hanji’s groggy reply. Not a good sign.

“The thing with the photo of the beach, that message.” Levi prodded impatiently.

“Oooooh, yeah. That was probably a few days ago. I guess it could have been written before that, but the sand marks looked pretty fresh so I’d wager it was only within the last 24 hours-”

“Great, thanks,” Levi cut Hanji off, not wanting to hear a long, technical explanation, “I’ll be in town in a few days, will you show me where you found it?” He added.

“Sure. Do you know what it means? I’ve never seen anything like it,” Hanji was clearly waking up and their voice became more animated as they spoke, “Do you think it’s some kind of prank? Or maybe aliens? I know that sounds far-fetched but I have a theory about the collective intelligence of coral that I think might be related to ancient alien activity and-”

“What the shit, Hanji, that’s insane. I don’t know what it’s about,” Levi lied, “But I’m still curious.”

“Do you want me to be there when you go to the beach whenever that moon is?”

“No!” Levi answered, probably too quickly.

“Okay. Jeez, just asking. I’ll show you when you get back.”

“Thanks, Hanji, see you then.” Levi hung up, still dazed by their conversation and the message. Next moon. Six days. What were the chances that it was Erwin? Either way, the chances were good enough that he wasn’t going to miss it.

 

* * *

 

Levi stood on the beach near the marine research institute. The night air was cool but not uncomfortable and the sound of the waves lapping gently at the sand was soothing. The bright, full moon above cast half-shadows with its reflected light. Levi stared up at the sky, as he had each full moon before, wondering at how breathtaking the night sky looked no matter where he stood to view it.

As time passed Levi grew apprehensive. He knew he was in the right place, and this was the right night, but he had no idea when Erwin would arrive. Or even if he would. The ocean was unfathomably huge after all, what if Erwin had forgotten which beach he’d left a message on? What if something had happened to him after leaving the note? What if Hanji was right and the collective intelligence of the coral related to ancient alien whatever-the-hell-it-had-been was really-

Levi shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. If Erwin didn’t arrive, or if he hadn’t been the one to leave the message, so be it. Levi would simply return on the next moon, and wait. In the meantime, the air was crisp and refreshing, and the cool sand felt good between his bare toes. The view was gorgeous either way. It was good to be home. Levi sat on the beach, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands to stare out at the water. The ocean was dark under the sky, but the moon reflected broken patches of shimmering light off it in a dancing cascade.

His eyes passed over the waves and fixed on something different. Something pale moved below the water’s surface, and between the motion of waves Levi thought he caught a glimpse of gold, a flash of purple. Then something was rising from the water, something familiar and alien at the same time. Levi stood quickly, in time to see the water’s surface roll and foam as the head and torso of a tall blonde man appeared from the depths. Long, thick tentacles sent salty water splashing as they rose out of the water. Although it had been years since he’d last seen him, there was no mistaking it, Erwin had come.

Levi walked into the surf, the cool water tugging at his jeans as he moved to meet the man he’d been expecting. When the water reached above his knees he stopped, unsure whether to continue. He hadn’t waited long when Erwin moved forward into the shallows to meet him. They stood in front of each other, only a few feet’s distance separating them.

“Erwin.” Levi managed, still somewhat surprised that the other man had appeared at all after so much time, and in such an unlikely manner.

“Little diver,” Erwin returned, a sly smile spreading across his features.

“How did you know I’d find your note?” Levi asked, ignoring the gentle taunt.

“I didn’t,” Erwin admitted, adding, “I’ve been leaving those words on a different beach each full moon.”

“But still, this beach is awfully convenient,” Levi prompted, “Moblit and Hanji found your message.” Erwin’s smug look became a genuine smile at that.

“I hoped they would. It took a long time, but I finally found Hanji’s base of operations. I only had a rough idea of where your boat would be heading when you helped me escape. After I’d figured out the general area there were still a lot of uncertainties,” Erwin seemed lost in thought, recalling his efforts. Levi nodded. There was a lot of coastline, many beaches, and more than one research facility in the area.

“I can still hardly believe that you found me.”

“But I did, Levi.” Erwin moved closer, his blue eyes trained intently on Levi’s grey ones. Levi blinked at the intense gaze, suddenly aware of how close Erwin’s body was to his own. He’d forgotten how strange, how beautiful Erwin was, his thick coiling appendages as entrancing as they had been the first time he saw them. He’d forgotten how unreal the other man’s body appeared; the seamless merger of man and sea creature creating something that his mind found unnatural but his eyes found strangely pleasing. He felt heat rising in his body, creeping up his neck and sparking the beginning of arousal in him as he stared at Erwin’s arms, his chest, his- no, it wouldn’t do to think this way. Levi averted his gaze, sure that his staring had been unwelcome.

“So, now that you’ve found me, now what?” Levi muttered, loud enough for Erwin to hear. Erwin’s expression slipped, a look of uncertainty momentarily visible.

“I owe you my life, Levi. I may never be able to fully repay you, but…”

“But what?” Levi almost snapped, feeling frustrated with himself and the reaction of his unruly body. Erwin’s hand caught his chin, gently tilting his head up, causing their eyes to meet. Blue eyes searched his own. Levi felt naked under their penetrating gaze, like his shameful desire was being laid bare.

“…but I’d hoped there might be something else I could offer you. Something we might both desire.” There it was. With the admission Levi realized that he saw no judgement in the blue eyes still trained on his own. No revulsion, no pity. Only a steady gaze accompanying a simple statement. Erwin was not disgusted by him, so why should he be disgusted with himself?

“Is there something you want?” Erwin’s words were quiet and measured, their tone neither prompting nor insinuating. Levi paused.

“I- want you,” he whispered, moving forward and stretching onto his toes to brush his lips tentatively against Erwin’s. They were soft, warmer than he’d thought they’d be, and pliant against Levi’s own. He was about to pull away when Erwin returned the gesture, their lips moving together as Erwin placed an arm around his lower back, supporting him.

Their kisses remained gentle, lips brushing together in hesitant exploration. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, his fingers spreading through the soft prickle of short hair, tracing slow patterns that mirrored the simple movement of their lips. Erwin’s mouth moved to kiss the side of Levi’s, continuing playfully when thin lips twisted up at their corners at the tickling feeling.

Levi felt Erwin’s other arm come to rest on his hip and the telltale weight and pressure of a tentacle snaked loosely around his legs as their mouths opened, deepening the kiss. They pulled their bodies close, tongues and lips playing over each other in a slip and tangle. Searching out the ever-changing shape of two mouths moving in tandem. Savoring the flavor and feeling as their tongues chased and rolled. The kiss pulled all the air from Levi’s lungs, the strength in his legs becoming unreliable. When they separated to breathe he noticed the slight flush in Erwin’s face, a similar breathless expression.

When their lips met again all hesitation had faded. Levi’s hands wound into blonde hair, pulling their faces together. Their lips moved hungrily as they gasped against each other. Erwin’s hands moved up and down Levi’s back, fingers pressing possessively into the muscles, tracing his spine. A second tentacle coiled up his legs, pulling their lower bodies close. Levi sucked Erwin’s tongue into his mouth, relishing the squeeze of strong arms and powerful tentacles it elicited. The heat in Levi’s body grew with the closeness of their embrace, a tightness settling into his groin.

Levi felt a strange sensation. A sliding pressure and a slippery, velvety stroking moving up under his shirt, up his side and around his back. His gasp of surprise was muffled by their kiss, and the thrill that accompanied the searching path of the tentacle over his bare skin urged the intensity of their mouths into panting desperation. The tentacle felt cool but warmer than the water lapping his thighs, slimy and slick, and it was soon joined by others, pressing and squeezing as they played over his skin, twining their bodies tighter together.

Erwin teased at his lower lip, tugging it as Levi felt a tentacle worm between them, draping across his crotch. The sinuous limb tensed in a wave against him, rubbing him into hardness through the denim of his jeans. Levi groaned, his hands travelling down the broad, solid muscles of Erwin’s shoulders and back, lips claiming Erwin’s mouth as he forced his tongue impatiently inside. Levi felt the tentacles on his sides and back undulate and squeeze, a drawing tug accompanying the occasional contact of a slick sucker against skin.  

The feeling began to grow overwhelming, like he was being touched everywhere at once, as more tentacles joined, laying over his clothes or sliding up his shirt wherever they could squeeze between them. Levi rolled his hips against Erwin, against the solid coil of muscle between them, his cock hard and straining against his pants. The tentacles’ motion seemed almost unconscious as Erwin groped his ass in greedy handfuls. Levi pressed deeper into the passionate kiss, returning the touch as well as he could with only two arms, two hands, traveling over the expanse of Erwin’s back and sides.

Breaking away from the kiss, Levi put a hand on Erwin’s chest, forcing their bodies apart. Arousal darkened blue eyes, turning them to still, bottomless pools. Damp strands of blonde hair clung and bunched messily, their imperfection turning Erwin’s handsome features playful and wild. Levi felt his own breath catch at the sight. “Take off my clothes,” He urged, relishing the obvious effect his words had as Erwin rushed to comply, tugging his shirt off and fumbling with the button and zipper of his jeans.

Once there was nothing separating them Erwin moved back slightly, tentacles slipping off of Levi to take in the sight of his body, naked, more pale than usual in the light of the full moon. “Like what you see?” Levi taunted. Erwin gave an appreciative grunt, not bothering to hide his stare as his eyes travelled over Levi, following the trails of flushed round sucker marks.

“No wonder you had no trouble lifting me,” Erwin commented, appraising Levi’s muscular form. He reached out a curious hand to stroke the dark trail spilling from Levi’s navel. Levi snorted, amused by the action before noticing the taller man’s completely smooth skin. Fingers caressed him gently, moving down until they circled the base of his hard cock, twining into wiry dark hair. Erwin looked at him inquiringly. “Is this your mating tentacle?” 

“Wha- ?” Levi sputtered, “What the hell are you-,” He drew in a sharp breath as Erwin stroked him gently from base to tip, eyes widening as he realized the implication behind the words. “Yeah, you could call it that,” he muttered, distracted by the large hand slowly pumping his length. “So,” he prompted, struggling to regain focus, “which one is your mating tentacle?” One of the tentacles rose from the water with a flick, moving upward until Levi could grasp it. Its end was blunt, thicker than the other tentacles swirling in the water below. It felt firm under his grip. The suckers on its underside did not begin at its tip, instead appearing only as the limb thickened and grew more flexible. Levi gave it an experimental squeeze, moving his hand down the velvety slick skin of the rigid end section and was rewarded with a low groan from Erwin. He grinned, repeating the action, before Erwin wrapped his tentacles around him once again, pulling him into a heady embrace.

As their mouths met, lips connecting, hungry tongues sparring, Levi felt the telltale slick and pressure of a tentacle wrapping gently around his hard cock, squeezing in a rolling wave. He shuddered against Erwin, fighting the tightening strain building in his groin. “Shit- ,” he gasped into Erwin’s mouth, “Stop, you’re going to make me cum too quickly like that.” The tentacle’s squeezing lessened but it continued to slide cool rivulets over tight, hot skin. Erwin grinned wickedly.

“What do you want, then?” The low rumble in his voice made Levi sigh in frustration. “Just, put that thing inside me already,” He whined. Erwin cocked his head to the side, raising a large eyebrow. “Where?” Levi huffed, irritated, before blinking at the genuine curiosity written on Erwin’s face.

“Oh,” he replied simply. His hand found Erwin’s, guiding it across the dimpled curve of his ass until fingers smoothed lightly between his cheeks, exploring until they brushed over the tight ring of muscle buried there. Levi shivered at the touch, and Erwin’s fingers probed around his entrance more boldly. Levi nodded in response to the silent question he saw in Erwin’s eyes. No more encouragement was required and Levi felt the slick wetness of a thin tentacle sliding between the cheeks of his ass. Erwin’s hands spread them and he shuddered in anticipation, feeling the tentacle slip over his asshole before pressing inside.

Its slim tip glided in easily, the sensation growing more intense with its wriggling motion. Erwin snaked a tentacle up the side of his body, draping it around his neck and behind his head to tilt his chin up into a kiss. Others joined, circling his legs and sliding over his back, squeezing their bodies together while the one inside him curled and pressed in further. Levi felt it beginning to stretch him, the silky limb inside him probing deeper. The sensation was alien but delicious and he could hardly return Erwin’s kiss, instead letting himself be licked and teased gently by the other man’s mouth.

The slow pace was maddening and Levi rubbed his body against Erwin’s, desperate for more friction, desperate to be filled further. Obliging him, a second tentacle pressed gently against his entrance, sliding in to join the first. They twisted inside him, sliding over each other and rubbing him everywhere they could reach. As one probed it brushed over his prostate, pulling a longing groan from him as the pressure of his desire clenched tighter.

“Erwin,” Levi gasped, “If you do that again I won’t be able to hold back.”

“What’s so bad about that?” Erwin teased, the tentacle on Levi’s cock tightening slightly. Levi felt himself flush. “It’s nothing. I-” He murmured, stumbling over his words before trying again, “I just want to hold out until you-,” Levi shook his head, cursing his embarrassment. “I want to cum with you.” He added quietly.

Erwin smiled, soft crinkles reaching his eyes. His lips brushed Levi’s temple, mouthing sweat from his brow. “I’ll hold you back,” he breathed, pressing kisses down the bridge of Levi’s nose until their lips met again. Levi felt the grip on his cock loosen, curls falling away from every part but the base where they clamped hard, squeezing in a tight band. Levi shuddered in pleasure as his prostate was stroked by the tentacles spreading and rolling inside him. They pressed deeper, their stretch making his body hot with desire despite the cool of the ocean around them.

The tentacles inside him stopped moving and Levi groaned in protest, his hands grasping desperately at Erwin’s shoulders, as they slowly slid out. Hands gripped the cheeks of his ass firmly, spreading them open as he felt a blunt, slippery pressure against his entrance. The tip of the mating tentacle was much thicker than the delicate ends of the others and Levi’s body tensed as it pressed into him, stretching him open. His fingers scrabbled for purchase on muscles as he moaned against Erwin’s jaw, feeling the tentacle push in, filling him deeply.

Erwin began to move inside him, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting with deep slick motions. The hands on his ass moved to his back and hip, holding him in a tight embrace as tentacles wrapped around his legs and slid over his upper arms and back. Levi relaxed against the solid limbs, letting them support him as his focus shrunk to his own uneven breathing and the irresistible pleasure building with Erwin’s movement within him. His hard cock ached, squeezed between them. Distantly he realized that Erwin’s thrust moved in time with the cool waves sliding over his thighs. Tension mounted inside him as Erwin’s steady rhythm dragged against his prostate. The tightness around him held him back, its punishing grip keeping him from release.

The tentacles all over him, all around him, rolled and squeezed gently. Suckers plucked at his skin, tiny wet mouths sucking trails and dots into it. Levi squirmed, pulling Erwin’s body close to his own and rubbing against it to feel the skin-to-skin contact. He claimed Erwin’s lips with his own, their kisses growing sloppy and frenzied as their shared desire became an insatiable need. Erwin’s rhythm grew erratic, the tentacle stroking over his sweet spot with each deep, pressing thrust. Levi gasped, breaking their kiss, the pressure in his groin unbearable tight.

“Let me cum, Erwin.” He pleaded, the tightness clenching uselessly inside him. Puffs of hot breath tickled his forehead as he felt the tentacle around his cock loosen its grip and wrap around his length, squeezing in a ripple along it. Erwin thrust. Levi felt stretched and full inside. The tentacles around his body squeezed tightly in a rolling wave. Levi came hard, biting at the skin of Erwin’s shoulder to muffle his voice. Erwin grunted against him, releasing in a warm burst inside a moment later as Levi’s body shuddered and clenched around the tentacle buried within.

Levi shivered as the beats of pleasure ebbed and was dimly aware of Erwin’s hands cradling his head, his lips pressing tenderly against his temples. The tentacle within him slid out gently and the others on his body relaxed, falling away to leave nothing between where they stood, supporting each other. Levi let out a long sigh before kissing Erwin. Their spent bodies sought each other as lips met in an imprecise muddle, whispered tender words exhaled into yielding skin.

When they had recovered from their bliss and untangled themselves from each other Levi cleaned himself before ducking under the water and swimming out a little way further to float on his back. Erwin joined him, swimming near enough to run thick fingers through wet dark hair, pushing it from Levi’s brow. Levi turned his head, fixing Erwin with a quiet gaze, the faraway look in his eyes hinting at the meaning behind his words as he spoke.

“So, I guess this is goodbye…”

Erwin took in the statement, pausing before he answered. “Goodbye, for now. Goodbye, until the next moon?” He looked to Levi, holding his gaze steadily. The corner of Levi’s mouth twitched, a tinge of pink creeping over his cheeks.

“Yeah,” He answered, “I’d like that.”

They floated together for a few more moments before Levi swam back, walking through the surf to retrieve his discarded clothing. He looked out to see Erwin, watching him with a smile, and shook his head with a quiet huffing laugh.

He remained there, naked, standing in the surf until Erwin had retreated entirely from view and only the pale reflection of the moon on the water remained.

Goodbye, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. I hope everyone who read this enjoyed!  
> I don't understand how notes work on multi-chapter fics!
> 
> Maybe sometime I'll revisit these two, I dearly loved writing this AU, and they might have a few more adventures in them...
> 
> Comments/feedback/etc. always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> I watch a metric ton of nature shows, can you tell? 
> 
> Comments/feedback/etc. always welcome!


End file.
